


Love your curves and all your edges

by Slysilverslytherin87



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha Percy Jackson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bullying, Knotting, M/M, Omega Nico, Percico - Freeform, Percy and Nico in love, Protective Percy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slysilverslytherin87/pseuds/Slysilverslytherin87
Summary: Moonstar24 asked for:Omega Nico alpha Percy with Percy being overprotective.Nico being bullied by Jason and Annabeth and Percy standing up for him and them becoming a couple.~“Now apologise to Nico.” Percy stated calmly.Annabeth gulped. There was a shift in the air, as if she was trying to fend off the other Alpha’s pheromones from riling her up. But as Percy returned her glare with one fierce glower, she turned and actually apologised to Nico.“Thank you.” He said, genuinely thankful as he looked up at Percy.“You don’t need to thank me, Nico.” Percy smiled. “I told you I want to protect you.”





	Love your curves and all your edges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonstar24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstar24/gifts).



Nico cursed to himself, hastily packing his books in his bag. He couldn’t believe it. Was even the library out of bounds for him?

Annabeth and Jason had just entered the library, likely looking for one person or the other to mock or tease. Nico knew that if they spotted him, he’d be their entertainment of the day.

He slowly got up from his seat, making sure his bullies didn’t see him, before blindly dashing towards the exit. And, frankly, it was a blind dash, because the moment he turned from the library’s door, he collided with someone who fell to the floor with a small _oomph_.

Nico lay flat on his back, his bag crushed between him and the floor. The person with whom he had collided lay beside him, massaging his head.

And just like that, Nico couldn’t breathe.

Perfectly messy black hair, beautiful sea green eyes and lips, a dark pink. Sun kissed skin, lean body and just the perfect amount of muscles. Holy Hades, it was Percy Jackson. Senior. Captain of the swim team. Alpha.

Nico’s crush of three long years. The star of his fantasies.

He was too busy daydreaming to realize that not only had Percy gotten up from the floor, but that he was also offering his hand to Nico to get up.

Flushing in embarrassment, Nico took his hand, internally swooning on how warm it was.

An apology formed on his lips, but Percy beat him to it.

“I’m so sorry, for knocking you over. I was late-” Percy glanced at his watch and his eyes widened. “I _am_ late! For swimming practise. I apologize.”

“Oh, please don’t apologise. I mean, it’s partly my mistake, too; I wasn’t watching where I was going and bumped into you. I’m sorry as well.” Nico stammered out.

Percy watched him with a faint smile on his face. “It’s alright, I guess. Nico, right?”

Nico stuttered. Percy Jackson knew his name. Holy Hades, he had died and gone to heaven. Or perhaps, he had fallen so hard, that he’d begun to hallucinate things.

“Yes. I’m Nico.” He said, smiling.

“I’m Percy Jackson. I think I’ve seen you in Mr. Brunner’s class.” Percy said. His lips were tilted in that half smile which made Nico feel warm all over.

“Yes. Latin.”

Percy looked back at his watch. “I’m so sorry, I have to go. Nice talking to you, Nico!” he said, as he rushed towards the pool.

Without thinking, Nico called out to him. “Bye!”

Percy gave him a wink over his shoulder before he disappeared into the crowd of students.

Nico bit his lip and smiled. His heart was pounding so fast, he could feel his blood flowing from every crevice of his body.

* * *

 

 

There were bullies and there were those who were bullied. It wasn’t always the Alphas who bullied the Omegas. Sometimes, even Omegas and Betas bullied others. Strong and smart Omegas and Betas, who didn’t let any Alpha dominate them. Sometimes, Alphas were among the ones who were bullied. The weak Alphas, who couldn’t stand up for themselves, were always driven to the corner.

Then there were those Alphas, Betas and Omegas who despite their secondary genders did not participate in their stereotyped roles. Some Alphas were kind and warm and loving, some Betas were control-freaks and very sexually active, while some Omegas were aggressive and dispassionate.

There was Annabeth Chase. Alpha. Bully. Certified Snob. Overachieving Student.

There was Jason Grace. Beta. Bully. Overall unimpressive. Teachers’ Pet™.

The two of them, best friends since childhood, had a common goal. Make the weaker people miserable. And they succeeded in doing so. By their senior year, they had prevailed in tormenting and mocking almost everyone who let themselves be bullied.

Grace and Chase. The bullies. Crowds scattered before them, no one even daring to touch them by accident.

“Nico. You can’t run away every time, you know.” His sister said. It was easier for her to say. Being a beta, she never had to suppress any secondary characteristics like Nico. It was in his nature to do as an Alpha commanded him to. Even if that Alpha was Annabeth Chase, the tyrant. “Just slap that wrench once.” She said, nonchalantly eating her sandwich.

Nico rolled his eyes. “Hazel, that’s not going happen. No even I support myself in standing up to them two.”

Their recess was about to end. Nico stuffed his pizza slice in his mouth, drinking the remainder of his juice in one gulp. He hoped that his bullies would miraculously forget that Nico existed.

He got up, Hazel by his side, putting away the food tray and shrugging on his bag. They walked down the hallway together, heading towards their lockers. He had just stepped towards his locker when a hand pinned him to the lockers.

“di Angelo.” Nico hated that voice. “Did you actually decide to avoid me today? I couldn’t find you anywhere.”

Nico turned, as much as Jason’s arms around him, pinning him to the lockers, allowed him to.

“Hello to you, too, Grace.” Nico said.

Jason growled. “Is that snark I hear, you pathetic omega?”

Nico resisted the urge to comment.

“Anyway, have you decided what you’re gonna be for the fancy dress we are going to have on Halloween? I was thinking a black eye might suit you.” Jason said, stepping away from him.

Nico breathed a sigh of annoyance. Jason didn’t notice. He was so thick-headed, it was a wonder anything got inside his head.

“Are you listening, di Angelo?” Jason said. Nico’s reaction was a moment too late, for Jason had already deemed he wasn’t paying attention to him. Jason gripped his arms and slammed him to the locker.

Nico’s eyes widened just before his back hit the metal of the lockers with a dull thunk. He lost his balance and slipped. Jason sniggered.

“Jason?” called out a voice. Nico snapped his neck to the source of the sound.

Percy stood there, a few books in his hands, as he stared questioningly at Nico lying against the lockers and halfway to the floor. His gaze switched over to Jason.

Jason gave Percy an easy smile. “Hey, Percy! I was just helping Nico here. He just slipped. A bit clumsy, isn’t he?” Grudgingly, he offered a hand to Nico who hesitated before taking it.

If Percy noticed the glare Jason sent to Nico, he didn’t mention it. Rather, he said-

“Nico, you were going to help me with this Latin translation….I talked to you about it yesterday.” He hoped Nico got the hint.

Nico looked confounded for a moment before he nodded furiously. “The Latin text. Right. I was just going to take the book from my locker.” Nico turned hastily and entered his code. He removed a black bound notebook and closed the locker. He turned. “All set. Let’s go.”

Jason stepped back and let Nico pass. Nico breathed a sigh of relief.

Nico knew he should’ve been less enthusiastic, at least outwardly, to escape Jason, but who knows what may have happened if Percy hadn’t turned up in time. Maybe a split lip or a bruised cheek. Or lowered self esteem.

After they were a considerable distance from the lockers, Percy turned to him.

“So, what was that all about?”

“Translation. Of Latin. Seriously, Percy?” Nico said, trying to divert the topic.

Percy’s lips thinned. “You know what I’m talking about.”

Nico feigned ignorance. “I was just getting my books. Really, I slipped and was about to fall. Thankfully Jason was right there.” He smiled at the end of his sentence.

Percy frowned. “Nico.” He said, carefully pronouncing each syllable separately. Ni-co. Unlike the garbled mess people made of his name. “Don’t lie. I saw him slam you into the lockers.”

Nico stammered. He couldn’t lie. Not when Alpha told him not to. “It’s alright, really. I’m used to it.”

Percy paused mid-step. He braced a hand on Nico’s shoulder. Nico tried not to focus on the tingles that swept through his arm at the simple contact. Even through their layers of clothing, Nico could feel Percy’s warmth.

“Does he bully you, Nico?” Percy asked.

Nico was taken aback for two reasons. Firstly, Percy Jackson, Nico’s dream Alpha, was actually asking him whether he was being bullied. Secondly, the intense scent of Percy’s pheromones, smelling like sea-salt and damp earth, filled his nostrils.

Nico felt dizzy from the sudden burst of pheromones that had come from Percy. Alphas released pheromones when they were angry, possessive, or in their rut. Often, Alphas let their omegas calm themselves with the smell of the pheromones.

“I- Percy, please, it’s alright.” Nico said. Jason Grace bullied everyone he could. It was nothing new. But as Percy’s pheromones only increased in intensity, Nico found it harder to pretend it was alright. “He does.” He finally admitted in a small voice.

Maybe it was the way his tone had changed or maybe it was because Percy pitied him, the sea green orbs softened as they stared into his onyx eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell someone?” he asked, taking Nico’s chin in his hand.

Nico huffed. “No one is going to care, Percy. I’m not strong enough to stand up against them and so-”

“Them?” Percy asked with narrowed eyes. “Who else, Nico?”

His tone made it clear that he wanted nothing but the truth. “Annabeth Chase.”

“Oh, Nico. Why didn’t you…doesn’t matter.” Percy said. “If I ask of you to allow me to protect you, will you let me?”

Nico’s ears tinged with pink. “Why do you want to? You don’t even know me, Percy.” He said. He was surprised by how cold his words sounded.

It was true. Percy had bumped into him a few days ago near the library. After that they’d been trading _Hello’s_ when they saw each other. But beside that, Nico knew little to nothing about Percy.

“I want to know more about you, Nico.” Percy said.

His earnest tone left Nico speechless.

Surely, Nico was imagining it. There was no way, an Alpha, as perfect and godlike like Percy, would be interested in him. Maybe he just wanted to be friends. Maybe he pitied him and wanted to play hero.

Of course, Percy couldn’t actually want him as his Omega. That was just too much to wish for.

“Nico?” Percy asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

Nico blinked. He looked over his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Percy, I’m getting late for class.” And with that he literally fled, sparing no glance to Percy as he sped away for his English lecture.

Nico just couldn’t dwell on the little implication that had come with Percy’s words.

* * *

 

 

It was two weeks later that Nico finally found the courage to say something to Annabeth that he shouldn’t have.

“Give me my book back, Annabeth.” He said, his eyes glaring ferociously at the blonde haired beauty.

“Really, Nico. That’s all you’ve got?” She turned to Jason briefly before her grey eyes settled back on Nico. “Jason told me you’ve been snarky lately, Nico.”

“Give me my book.” He repeated.

“Why do you always have to be such a despicable snot, Nico?” she asked, betting heavily that Nico would ignore her remarks and not say anything to her.

Nico proved her wrong. “Why do you always have to be such an undesirable bitch, Annabeth?” he countered.

Audible gasps were heard from the circle of spectators who had gathered around them for a daily dose of bully witnessing. No one insulted Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth was an Alpha, far greater in strength than Nico. She pushed him back hard. Nico stumbled.

“I’ll show you a bitch, di Angelo.” She said, her gray eyes muddled with rage. Nico could smell her pheromones driving him up the wall.

Annabeth took Nico’s book in her hand and began to tear the pages out of it. As they fell to the ground, she stomped over them, dirtying them with her shoes.

Nine pages. Nico counted. Nine pages were trampled beneath her shoes. The crowd watched as Annabeth put Nico in his place.

“What’s going on here?” came a familiar voice.

Nico’s heart rate spiked up. He refused to look in his direction.

A moment of silence followed where Annabeth stared at the owner of the voice. Percy stared back.

“Give him the book back, Annabeth.” Percy asked. His voice was calm, as if he was simple asking her the time.

“Percy Jackson. I have a certain reputation-”

Percy snarled. “I said give him the book back!” Suddenly Percy’s pheromones were everywhere, dominating the air. Annabeth’s scent vanished as Percy’s stronger scent spread everywhere. Annabeth took a step back as she stared at Percy with bewildered eyes.

Everyone who had gathered around muttered amongst themselves. Annabeth would’ve snapped at them if she weren’t busy trying to fight off Percy’s mere scent from overpowering hers. No one had dared challenge her place before. No one had raised their voice against her. No one had ever insulted her.

And then it had happened, all of it, on one single day. Annabeth flushed with anger, indignantly handing over the mauled book to Percy even as she tried to glare at him.

Percy snatched the book from her. “Now apologise to Nico.” He stated calmly.

Annabeth gulped. There was a shift in the air, as if she was trying to fend off the other Alpha’s pheromones from riling her up. But as Percy returned her glare with one fierce glower, she turned and actually apologised to Nico.

“I’m sorry, for tearing your book.” Annabeth looked like she’d rather have the ground swallow her whole.

Nico, who was watching the exchange with his mouth agape, didn’t even realize for a few seconds that Annabeth was actually talking to him.

“Yeah, it- it’s alright.” Nico mumbled.

“If anyone even tries to come near Nico with less than friendly intentions, I swear it will not end well.” Percy said, addressing the crowd gathered. He turned to Nico. “Come on.” He said. He looked almost amiable as he passed Nico; his previous anger seemed to have vanished in thin air.

He strutted outside the school building, leaving an insulted and enraged Annabeth and a helpless Jason behind him. Nico quietly followed him out.

They were almost at the school’s gate when Nico finally caught up with Percy’s long strides.

“Percy!” he called out, barely two steps behind him. Percy paused and turned.

Nico faltered. He didn’t know what he was going to say. He felt thankful that Percy had intervened. But he also felt annoyed. His life had been ruled by Alphas, bullying him and mocking him. He wasn’t going to let Percy control him like that. Did Percy think he was a hero or something because he defended Nico from his bullies?

Percy looked at Nico. Then his eyes widened. “Oh I’m sorry, I nearly forgot.” He said, handing the notebook back to Nico. Nico hadn’t even realized that Percy hadn’t given it to him till then.

Nico took the book. He tried to pay no attention to the shivers up his hand when Percy’s warm hand brushed against his as he gave the book to him.

“Thank you.” He said, genuinely thankful as he looked up at Percy.

“You don’t need to thank me, Nico.” Percy smiled. “I told you I want to protect you.”

Nico smiled. His throat clogged up. Not even his own sister had told him that she’d actually protect him from the bullies. Yes, she’d told him to stand up against him but she’d never stood up with him.

“You don’t have to do this, Percy.” He said. He couldn’t shake off the overwhelming feeling of _likelikelikelike_ that was coursing through him. “You don’t have to pity me or anything.”

Percy looked taken aback. “I didn’t, Nico. I thought I was helping you. I wasn’t doing it because I was pitying you, Nico.”

“Then why?” his voice sounded desperate even to his own ears.

Percy smiled. “’Cause we’re friends.” He said simply. “I couldn’t watch you being driven into a corner. By Annabeth and Jason. Or by anyone.”

Nico flushed. Here was Percy, telling him that he wanted to protect Nico but also friend-zoning him at the same time. Or maybe that was just Nico’s own wistful thinking.

“Thank you, Percy.” He said. He found the green of Percy’s eyes very alluring. “I really mean it.”

Percy smiled a full smile, making the sun look duller in his wake. He looked almost divine, as divine as he could be while wearing a light blue polo t-shirt and dark blue jeans. His eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled. Nico couldn’t breathe.

“Don’t mention it.” Percy said then he paused. “I’m actually starving. You wanna come?”

Nico nodded energetically. Even as his mind was chanting _not a date not a date not a date,_ his Omega side was making him want to dance.

For how long had he imagined this? Being alone with (friendzoned) Percy Jackson. Even the thought was enough to set Nico’s heart beating like a lunatic. He bit his lip from smiling too wide.

Percy chuckled as they started to walk. Nico looked up at him with a question on his face.

“You look adorable when you do that.” He said.

Nico bristled. “Adorable? Me?” he asked.

Percy frowned. “You don’t believe me.” He stated factually. He brought a hand to brush back the dark locks that had fallen over Nico’s eyes. “Where do you want to go?”

Nico was in a haze as he answered. “McDonald’s.”  Percy’s hand brushing his hair back was a form of heaven.

Percy smiled as he linked his hand with Nico in what felt like a natural, unconscious move. “Let’s go then. I’m famished.”

It had been almost a month since Nico had accompanied Percy to McD’s.

* * *

 

 

Since then, Nico’s days had been dreamlike. He came to school, no longer with the fear of bullies, but with a smile on his face. He went home with a smile on his face as well, occasionally accompanied by Percy.

Percy was an almost an irreplaceable part of his day. He woke up to Percy’s texts telling him how much he hated mornings. In school, Percy always flanked his side- in class, in recess and even walking down the hallways. When they were not in school, Percy was always making Nico laugh with his messages of his adorable dog, Mrs O’Leary.

When Percy had sat down with him in recess for the first time, accompanied by his friends Frank and Grover, Hazel had blanched. But it had taken not even an entire day, just a few minutes actually, for Percy to captivate Hazel.  Grover and Frank were cool, too. Only, Frank looked at Hazel way too much, almost as if his eyes were drawn to her.

Hazel noticed it a few times and when she kept an eye contact with Frank and raised her eyebrow, Frank flushed. Apparently, everyone had been seeing the unsaid exchange between them, for everyone on the table dissolved in laughter.

Nico just hoped that Percy was really honest when he meant he wanted to be his friend not because he pitiful. “Nico, you are adorable, funny and smart. I mean I could always tell you to do my homework, you know.”

Nico had shoved him hard at that. Percy had just laughed and ruffled his hair.

* * *

 

 

Though Percy and he were almost the same age, Percy was a lot taller than him. Maybe it was because of his Alpha genes or his rigorous swimming, but the difference was very noticeable as Percy welcomed Nico in his house.

The first time Nico had come to Percy’s house, his mom had enthusiastically made them blue chocolate chip cookies. Percy’s mom, Sally, was just as joyful as Percy. “Oh! You must be Nico!” she’d said as she’d hugged him lightly. Nico had awkwardly hugged her back. “Percy has been going on and on about you for so many days. I was wondering when you’d drop by.”

Percy’s ears and cheeks had been blossoming with red. Nico had felt himself flush.

“Mom, stop hogging him.” Percy had said with a mock glare as he pulled Nico towards his room. “We have homework to do.”

Percy’s house was nice, small and quaint and a lot less blue than Nico had imagined it to be.

Now, as they sat on Percy’s bed, beside each other reading Mrs. Dodd’s notes, Nico could feel Percy’s warmth seeping into him even through the space between them. They were alone in Percy’s room. Sally was out and working at her sweets shop. The house was quiet, except for Percy’s voice as he read the poem they were to be studying.

He could smell the faint traces of chlorine water on him; Percy had likely just come home from the pool. He closed his eyes, letting himself be lulled into the wonderful feeling as Percy read the notes aloud, his voice sounding lovelier with each moment that passed.

“Nico?” Percy asked. Nico snapped his eyes open. He was leaning across Percy’s chest, his head resting on Percy’s shoulder. He drew back immediately, feeling himself grow warm.

“I’m sorry.” He said, scooting at the side. “I was just tired. I didn’t mean to-”

Percy stopped him. His hands cupped his face. He drew close to him. “Tell me to not do this.” His voice was rough, as if he was holding back too many things from spilling out. His eyes were dark with want, a deep forest green as he stared at Nico. “Tell me not to kiss you.” He whispered.

Nico didn’t.

He closed his eyes as Percy’s lips met his in a tentative chaste kiss, just brushing against each other in uncertain grazes. Nico just moved as Percy wanted him to; his mind was too clouded with the same want echoing in him that he couldn’t do anything else.

Percy drew back as their breaths turned to pants. Nico didn’t want him to move away from him. He brought his arms around Percy’s neck as he pulled him back in.

This time, Percy was more confident in his kisses. He kissed Nico with a passion that burned deep within Nico. His lips parted on their own accord as Percy’s tongue brushed his lips.

Nico matched up with Percy’s exploration of his mouth, brushing his tongue against Percy’s. Percy moaned low in his throat, his voice laden with want. He kissed Nico with so much strength that Nico had to bend his head back. Percy’s hands on cheeks were pulling him closer, not letting him pull back.

Nico let out little groans in the kiss as Percy’s one hand traversed down his throat. His fingers deftly stroked the sensitive skin. Nico keened in the kiss and pulled Percy back by a hand fisted in his hair as he struggled to inhale. Percy simply trailed kisses down Nico’s cheek, his chin his throat and kissed at his collarbone, biting and sucking as Nico’s moans grew in intensity.

He drew back slowly, his eyes focussed on the dishelmed state of Nico. He gave a lopsided smile to Nico who chuckled lightly.

Percy rested his forehead against Nico’s. Nico’s eyes twinkled, like stars on a cloudless night. Percy caressed Nico’s cheeks.

“Nico,” he said, breathing deeply in the scent that the Omega smelled of. Fresh and citrusy and earthy at the same time, and reminded Percy of a cool breeze in the forest. “I want you to be my Omega.”

Nico closed his eyes and didn’t reply for a whole minute. His lower lip wobbled slightly. He couldn’t believe this. Only his heart thumping like a parade of elephants made him deem that it wasn’t a dream.

“Are you serious?” Nico asked breathlessly.

Percy smiled. “Very.”

Nico felt tears pool in his eyes. Damn these sentiments. “Yes!” he said, practically tackling Percy as he hugged him tight.

Percy fell back on the bed, pulling Nico above him. Nico buried his head in Percy’s chest. Nico laughed giddily.

Percy looked at him with fondness. “You don’t know for how long I’ve wanted this.” Percy said, making Nico gape. “I used to watch you in class, as you kept your head down and answered every teacher’s every question. God, I don’t know how long I’d have silently pined over you if you hadn’t bumped with me that day.” He laughed.

Nico felt himself redden. “Percy, I-” he took a deep breath. “I’ve been crushing on you for three years now. I never thought that you’d even look at me.”

Percy’s eyebrows furrowed. “Never look at you? Are you blind? I was always looking at you. Always admiring your dark eyes, dark hair and radiant skin. I thought you looked like an angel.” He brushed Nico’s dark locks away, tucking them behind his ears. “I thrived on your mere presence, Nico. Do you know how fast I swam whenever I could smell you around? Do you know about that time I won silver instead of gold because you weren’t there and I kept searching the bleachers for you?”

“You’re an idiot, Percy Jackson.” Nico said, smiling like a fool. “I’ve crushed harder on you ever since we started talking. Do you know how much Hazel has been teasing me about you? I’ve dreamed of this so many times, Percy.”

Percy kissed him with a smile. Nico kissed back, taking it slower than before. It was sweet, unhurried and unlike their first kiss, there was nothing holding them back. Percy’s arms encircled Nico’s waist. Nico shifted so that he was draped across Percy’s chest and their legs were tangled.

“Nico.” Percy breathed as they broke apart. “Will you be my Omega?”

Nico smiled, but it was bashful. His hands stroked Percy’s lean chest. “Yes, Alpha.”

Percy groaned. He kissed Nico once more, but this time it was rough. It was as if Percy was claiming his lips. Nico let Percy kiss him the way he wanted to. His Omega submitted to Percy, accepting him immediately as his Alpha.

“You don’t know much I’ve wanted to kiss you like this in front of everyone at school, to claim you as mine in front of them.” Percy growled as his hands stroked Nico’s spine.

Nico shuddered. Percy flipped them over, pinning Nico to the bed. He looked up at Percy with his doe eyes.

Percy groaned as he leaned back down to kiss him. Nico’s hands ran over the sculpted edges of Percy’s body, tracing the buttons on his shirt with his fingers. Percy was warm all over. It made Nico very hot and he could feel his cock swelling with arousal as Percy’s hands wandered inside his shirt.

Percy groaned on Nico’s skin, sucking at his lobe as his hands splayed over the cool soft skin of Nico’s stomach. Nico arched into the touch, unbuttoning Percy’s buttons with a haste to touch his skin. When the shirt was halfway unbuttoned, Nico  dove his hands inside Percy’s shirt, teasing his nipples.

Above him Percy groaned at the contact and bit harshly on Nico’s neck, sending him floating in a wave of pleasure.

“Percy, oh!” Nico moaned, bucking against Percy and grinding against him perfunctorily. And then Nico gasped for a different reason altogether; Percy’s was hard and his tenting erection brushed Nico’s thighs. He could feel Percy through his jeans. And his eyes widened; Percy was huge.

Percy drew back and stopped grinding against Nico’s growing erection. Nico’s eyes had trailed to Percy’s erection. Percy shifted and pulled back from Nico’s embrace, suddenly self conscious and began buttoning his shirt.

“What are you doing?” Nico asked, panicking. Was Percy really going to stop now?

“I can understand, Nico.” Percy said in a solemn tone. “It can be a bit overwhelming.”

Nico sat up. “Percy, fuck no. I didn’t mean it like that. I mean you’re huge, obviously but that’s hot. I mean-”

“You don’t think it’s too much? You aren’t, uh, scared?” Percy asked him.

Nico shook his head. “Fuck no, Percy. It’s so hot.” He bit his lip as he pulled Percy close again. “I can’t wait to feel it in me, Alpha.”

Percy’s eyes grew unfocussed as he pinned Nico back on the bed with a growl. He ripped off his own shirt in a frenzy and helped Nico remove his.

Nico moaned as Percy latched his teeth on his throat once more, biting and sucking relentlessly. Nico’s legs wrapped around Percy’s waist as Percy pressed him down with his weight.

Percy was taking control from him one step at a time, slowly laying claim on his Omega.  Nico let him reign over his body, loving every bit of it.

Nico was letting out little moans of pleasure as his Alpha laved his skin with attention. Nico couldn’t help the cry that tore out of mouth as Percy’s tongue swirled around his nipples, biting gently and sucking them into pertness.

“Percy, please” Nico moaned out. His hands were touching the firmness of Percy’s chest, loving the tan skin on his. “Touch me, Percy.” He said at last, when Percy looked up at him, pausing the wonderful torment on his hardened nipples.

Percy’s eyes were hooded as his hands unzipped Nico’s jeans. He shifted Nico on the bed so that he could easily remove the offending material hiding the unmarked pale skin that Nico’s legs offered. His touch was light as he stared in Nico’s shadowy eyes, just like a breeze felt on his skin.

Percy’s fingers were gentle as they massaged Nico’s thighs, spreading them apart as he settled between them. His eyes asked a silent question as his tongue darted to lick a strip from the underside of Nico’s knee to his soft thigh, following the trail with a series of little nips accentuated with dark pink.

Nico made a keening sound as Percy pushed his legs apart further and nuzzled his nose near his tenting cock. Nico knew he should’ve said something as he felt the slick beginning to pool at his hole. In just a few more minutes, he’d be drenched with it, the slick spreading down his legs.

Percy gave a low moan as he mouthed at Nico’s cock through his underwear. Nico was suddenly caught aware of how small he must look compared to Percy. He wasn’t tiny, per se, but he wasn’t anywhere near Percy’s admirable size.

He felt his mouth go dry as Percy’s mouth enclosed over his cock. Even though the boundary of the fabric existed, Nico was positive that Percy could feel each twitch of his cock as he sucked him.

His grip on Percy’s hair grew tighter as he pulled Percy away from his cock. His slick was wetting his underwear now. He was pretty sure Percy could smell him.

And Percy loved it, it seemed, for he drew back to finger at his hole. Nico lurched up at the simple contact, letting out a loud moan of Percy’s name as he did so. He glanced up at his Omega, looking so breathtaking even as his eyes were closed and his mouth open in a moan.

“Nico.” He called softly. He could smell Nico’s scent more than ever, even more prominent as the slick started seeping through his underwear. The lovely scent of citrus combined with Nico’s own musky smell was enough for Percy’s cock to strain very painfully in his jeans.

Nico eyes fluttered open, as if he was waking up from a dream he wished never ended. His dark irises were even darker as lust dictated his expressions. His hands loosened from Percy’s hair as Percy rose to meet his mouth.

Their lips collided in a novel passion, consuming each other through their tongues and mouth. It was wet, but it was far from messy; Percy made sure that Nico responded properly by rubbing circles on the tip of Nico’s cock as they kissed. Nico was mostly pliant under him, giving the best moans with the perfect timings.

Percy was worried he’d come just from seeing Nico like this- soft, yielding but at the same time governing his Alpha’s next touch through a chaste whisper.

Nico’s hands were beginning to edge lower, running his fingertips across the smooth skin. Even in hazy thoughts, Nico remembered perfectly well each hard edge and soft curve of Percy’s body like he had memorised it from staring at him for hours while he swam. His hands cupped Percy’s ass through his jeans, pulling him down closer against Nico’s own crotch.

Percy broke the kiss with a heavy sigh as he ground again on Nico. His hand had trailed to Nico’s underwear and he was slowly pulling it off, while maintaining a fierce eye contact with Nico.

“Can I?” Percy asked with a murmur, tugging Nico’s underwear down at his affirmation.

There was a moment of silence as Percy stared down at Nico, watching his cock emerge from the confines of the garment. His cock was leaking pre-come, making a messy puddle on his abdomen. Percy lifted Nico’s legs slightly as he got rid of the final piece of clothing that his Nico from being completely bare to Percy.

Nico was sure his slick was visible now; he could feel the stickiness between his ass cheeks.

“Oh, Nico.” Percy breathed out, placing a tender kiss on Nico’s lips. “You’re so beautiful, baby.”

Nico’s chest felt heavy with the myriad of unexplainable emotions were coursing through him.  His body was craving more of his Alpha’s words, his appreciation and his touch.

Percy bent down to lick a stripe from his balls to his cock. Nico’s cock twitched, a bead of precome rolling down his cock as Percy took his in his hands. Percy’s hands were firm as they moved up and down his cock, spreading the precome on the tip. His sea green eyes held Nico’s stare as he bowed down and enclosed his mouth on Nico’s cock, almost timidly running his tongue around the tip.

Nico arched up in Percy’s mouth, pushing his cock deeper in the warm cavern. “Percy, it feels so good!” he cried out, biting the pillow on which he rested to stop the embarrassing noises from spilling out.

Percy smirked around Nico’s cock. He was pretty sure he’d have Nico screaming in no time. He swiped his tongue on Nico’s tip once more, before swallowing him whole. Percy didn’t know how he managed to do so without gagging; maybe it was the sheer desire of wanting to give his Omega the most pleasurable night possible.

He bobbed his head slowly, lightly scraping his teeth as he went down again. He felt Nico’s hands on his shoulder, his fingers tightening on the muscles. Nico’s precome, salty and musky was all he could think of. He could also hear the way Nico’s little keening noises were getting louder with each passing moment.

His fingers circled Nico’s balls, loving how tightly drawn they already were. Judging from Nico’s moans and the steady flow of precome in his mouth, it wasn’t going to be long till he came. With that motive clear in his mind, Percy moved his lips to suck at Nico’s balls, teasing the skin with his tongue.

“Percy, please…oh, yes!” Nico cried out, slightly rocking his hips as Percy sucked on his balls while his hands stroked Nico towards completion. “Please, Percy, faster…oh yes, yes…” Nico blabbed, his hands alternating between fisting in Percy’s hair and gripping his biceps.

Nico scent was heavy in the room, making Percy growl as he stroked Nico faster. His slick pooled on the bed sheets, moistening a patch of skin on his thighs as he drew closer to his breaking point. Percy could feel every fibre of his being telling him to suck harder, faster, make Nico come with a shout of his name.

Nico didn’t take much long. Percy only had time to close his warm mouth over Nico’s tip again as Nico came in hot spurts in his mouth. The feeling of the come on his tongue, its salty taste, and its heady scent drove Percy wild. He sucked harder while making sure no drop of come escaped him. He licked his lips as they separated from Nico’s cock with a loud pop.

The sight he saw drew him into a state of unriddled want and lust.

Nico was panting heavily, his one hand resting over his head as his cheeks were dusted in a light pink. His skin was covered with a light sheen of sweat, shining in the afterglow of his first orgasm with his Alpha. 

Nico lazily beckoned him forward, kissing him with a small bashful smile tilting his lips. His eyes were half closed as he reached for Percy’s pants and stroked him through his jeans.

“Let me.” Nico said, getting up to push Percy’s jeans down his legs. He didn’t even wait for Percy to completely remove his jeans before he was sliding down Percy’s boxers. He cupped Percy in his hands and threw his head back in a loud moan as he understood the sheer size of his cock. He started with small slow strokes, aware of how Percy was watching his hands as they both moved over Percy’s entire girth.

Nico was almost straddling Percy with how they were seated. Percy hands were fisting the sheets as Nico’s hands sped up. Suddenly Nico moved back and lowered his head to give kitten licks to Percy’s head.

The salty and musky taste of his Alpha, mixed with his sweat filled Nico’s taste buds. He closed his lips over Percy’s tip, stretching his mouth as wide as he could as he took him in. Percy was big, leaving no space for Nico’s tongue to move. Nico’s lips sucked on the thick cock, slowly pulling him inside his eager mouth. His tongue was pressed at the underside of Percy’s cock, lightly teasing him.

Percy was shuddering. He could feel the Alpha’s pheromones in the air. Percy wanted to mate; there was no mistaking the aphrodisiac like scent he gave off. His Alpha wanted to mate and Nico was very, very willing.

But then Percy was gripping his hair roughly and pulling his mouth off his cock.

Nico whimpered. It felt like a rejection from his Alpha.

He looked at Percy’s dishelved state. Percy was gripping the base of his cock with a dazed look on his face. “Wanted to come inside you.” He explained. His hands cupped Nico’s face, looking him in the eyes. “Can I knot you, baby?” Percy whispered lowly.

Even the words were so tenderly spoken that Nico could only nod once before Percy was flipping him on his back and helping him to get on all fours.

Without any further ado, Percy spread Nico’s ass cheeks apart, breathing in his Omega’s wonderful smell before shamelessly tonguing the wetness.

Nico arched into his mouth, garbled words falling from his mouth as Percy relentlessly licked all the slick that stained his ass clefts. His teeth grazed over Nico’s rim, before it was replaced by his tongue circling the pink rim that fluttered in anticipation.

Percy flattened his tongue at the rim, stroking it as even more slick gushed out. Percy moaned at the flavour- everything about it was like Nico, captivating and making Percy strive for more.

Nico was moaning as Percy’s tongue entered him slowly. His breaths left him in pants as Percy started fucking him in slow sharp thrusts of his tongue. Percy lips closed around Nico’s puckered entrance and sucked, drawing out more of Nico’s wetness and drinking it all up. Nico was so fucking hot, inside and out. Percy felt close to combustion as Nico whimpered his name.

Nico’s hands were straining under the pressure of keeping himself upright. He could feel his shoulders aching even as he threw back his head and moaned.

Percy was full on fucking him with his tongue now. Percy’s tongue, slick with his juices, slipped easily inside him, brushing against his sensitive rim as he drew it out. Percy spread apart his cheeks wider and licked his lips; right here was his favourite sight to see, second only to Nico’s beautiful eyes.

“Alpha, please…” Nico mewled. He was rocking back against Percy’s tongue, making his tongue reach deeper than it could have gone. “I need more, Percy. Alpha, I need your cock!” he all but screamed as Percy’s finger entered without any preamble alongside his tongue.

Nico rocked back against the finger, loving the way it burned him. Percy pushed it further till he was sliding another finger and then started vigorously fucking him with his tongue and fingers.

Nico’s arms gave out. He was too caught up in the primal pleasure coursing through him to care about how indecent he looked with only his ass up in the air. He gripped the sheets tightly as Percy proceeded to fuck the life out of him.

Nico could only wonder how good it was going to feel when he was finally full of his Alpha’s cock. His Alpha’s knot. The mere image made him grind on Percy’s fingers. His cock was hard again, the tip brushing against the sheets as he rocked back and forth. He couldn’t wait to be filled.

He told so to Percy. “Alpha, please! Need you, Alpha, your knot…please Alpha, oh!” he moaned out, hips never faltering in rhythm even as a third finger entered him and scissored through his tight channel. 

When Nico started whimpering with excessive need, Percy pulled out his tongue and licked his lips. A fourth finger entered him up to the knuckle and Nico sobbed in frustration. The stretch was there, it burned a little, but the Omega knew it was nothing compare to his Alpha’s cock.

“Nico, are you stretched enough, baby?” Percy asked. His voice was rough with want and pleasure that came from watching his mate fall to pieces because of him.

“Yes Alpha!” Nico mewled, biting his lips. His eager body was rocking up against the fingers messily, his neglected cock twitching against the sheets.

“Want my cock, baby?” Percy asked, leaning over Nico. He already knew the answer before Nico said it.

“Alpha, please, I need you” he sobbed, turning his head to look at Percy with his dark lust bidden eyes. “Need to feel you in me, Alpha. Can’t hold any longer.”

And it was true. Nico felt like he was hurtling across a ledge, dangerously close to his beautiful demise.

And then just as they had come, without a warning, Percy’s fingers were gone. His hole was leaking with slick without anything to push it back inside. He was so wet, he was sure Percy, even as big he was, would slide in with ease.

He raised his hips even more, a sign of submission, wanting nothing more than have his Alpha lay claim to him.

But Percy’s hands flipped him around easily, making him fall back against the bed with his head resting conveniently on a pillow. Nico’s slick was like a perfume, clinging to his body and making Percy’s cock leak a stream of pearly precome as he nestled between Percy’s legs.

Nico looked up at Percy.

Percy groaned. “You look so beautiful, baby.” He said, positioning his tip against his leaking hole. He smeared Nico’s slick all over his cock, loving the way the scent clung to him. He hefted Nico’s legs up so that they rested on his waist. His hands rested on either sides of Nico’s face as he slowly started pushing inside.

Nico shivered as Percy went in, the head of his cock disappearing between his entrance. His legs tightened around Percy. He braced his hands on Percy’s shoulders, relishing the burn that came when Percy started pushing deeper.

Percy was slow, careful as he entered Nico. He craved his Omega like a drug, but at the same time, he also made sure he didn’t unknowingly hurt him.

“Oh Nico, you’re so tight baby.” Percy said, closing his eyes briefly. The image of Nico lying on his bed with his chest flushed and his red lips bitten and eyes wide was seared in his mind. “You’re just pulling me in you, Nico. Gods, you’re so lovely.”

Nico preened, mewling contentedly as Percy embedded himself deep in him. When he was finally all the way inside, he looked down to see Nico’s mouth open in a silent moan and his eyes, scrunched shut.

Percy was, not for the first time, completely in awe of the boy beneath him. He rocked his hips gently, drawing a loud moan out of Nico. He pulled back halfway before pushing back inside just as slowly as before.

Nico tugged him down for a kiss, making Percy forget all rationality as his hips drew back and pushed back in on their own accord. His hips pistoned in and out of Nico as their tongues mingled once more and Percy could feel each of Nico’s moans being reverberated through him.

Nico’s hands gripped at his chest as Percy moved above him, finding absolute no resistance after the initial thrusts. Nico’s ankles were locked together, pressing Percy down and making him go deeper in him.

Percy broke the kiss as Nico started whining low in his throat. “Touch me, Alpha.” He begged. Percy inched a hand between their bodies and started stroking Nico’s cock. Percy could feel his knot growing at the base of his own cock as he bit down on Nico’s skin, covering every part of him with bruises.

Nico was shuddering beneath him, legs drawn tight and moans growing louder as he demanded Percy go harder and faster. Percy obliged his Omega, thrusting in speed he didn’t know he could and whispering praises in Nico’s ear.

“So good, Nico. I love the way you feel around me, Omega. Just like you were made for me, baby.” He lowly whispered, biting at his earlobe and tugging gently.

“Alpha, I’m close.” Nico said, rolling his hips in time with Percy’s thrusts.

Percy, too, was close, if his filling knot was anything to go by. “Nico, I wanna knot you so badly, baby.” He whispered hoarsely. Nico arched at his words, cries of _yes_ and _please_ falling out of his plump lips.

Percy’s thrusts slowed down a notch, just enough for the knot to hold at the rim. He started thrusting wildly again, so rough that Nico was almost screaming his name like a mantra. The bed started creaking with the force of his thrusts.

Nico tightened around him, coming in thick white stripes of come between them. His lips were murmuring tired words like “Alpha, yes! Knot me, please.”

Percy indulged him, growing still inside Nico as his cock inflated and the knot expanded so much that Nico’s cock gave a few lazy spurts of come. Percy came inside Nico, filling him to the brim with his seed as his knot latched to the entrance, prohibiting anything from leaking out.

Nico was still moaning as Percy came down from his high. Percy cock was still going on, spurting a flood of his come into Nico.

Percy knew it was going to be a while till his knot deflated. He lay down on top of Nico, resting his body on his arms.

Nico bit his lip as he smiled up at him. “Alpha.” He whispered softly.

Percy’s words were stuck in his mouth. He chose instead to nuzzle in the crevice of Nico’s neck, placing warm kisses there. _Damn these sentiments_ , he thought fondly.

It was a while before either of them moved. Percy knew he should’ve. His mom was going to be home soon. Not that it would make any difference. The room reeked of their mating, their scents and sweat.

His mom would know anyhow. Percy had been actually very obvious whenever he had talked of Nico. He knew his mother knew that he liked him.

Percy moved slightly, pulling out his softened cock from inside Nico. Nico whined sleepily.

“Alpha.” He whined, nuzzling into Percy’s chest as Percy rolled to his side.

Percy smiled, brushing the damp hair from Nico’s face. He placed a chaste kiss on Nico’s forehead before getting up from Nico’s warmth to fetch a towel.

By the time he came back with a moistened towel, Nico was asleep with his nose buried in Percy’s pillow. Percy smiled, feeling a swell of pride as he looked at all the bruises that covered Nico’s pale skin. He looked so beautiful.

 _Mine_ , his Alpha side said. Mine, Percy agreed.

He gently wiped away the slick from Nico’s cleft, running the soft towel over his stomach, his legs and every other place where he was wet.

Nico stirred as Percy slipped in beside him. He switched off the lights, before draping the blanket over him and Nico. Nico immediately snuggled into his warm body.

Percy sighed delightfully. Nico half lidded eyes peered up at him.

“I love you, Nico.” He murmured, shocking even himself with the intensity behind those words.

“I love you, Percy.” Nico said, furrowing his nose in Percy’s neck to smell his Alpha. He said it so simply, as if he didn’t even need to have thought about it.

“So, I guess you’re staying over?” Percy asked, playing with Nico’s hair.

Nico smiled against Percy’s skin. “I hope your mom doesn’t mind.”

Percy smiled in the darkness. “She won’t. She loves you as much as I.”

“That’s a relief.” Nico mumbled. “At least I have loving in-laws.”

Before Percy could reply, Nico was fast asleep, breathing in the comforting scent of his Alpha as he slumbered.

“Love you so much, my little Omega.” Percy murmured, placing a warm kiss in his hair.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this so many reasons, but most importantly, I was glad someone prompted me to write this A/B/O verse fic. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> Also, I take requests for stories. Feel free to prompt me, as long as its not Bottom!percy.  
> Find me on tumblr,  
> [here](http://www.slysilverslytherin.tumblr.com)


End file.
